Blood Lust
by shiks
Summary: Kai is a vampire on which lurks the night and feeds on helpless women. One night Hilary decides to stay out a little too late...KaiHil vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

Ive al**ways wanted to start a kaihil vampire fic! soooo WHOOPIEEE for me!**

**ive had this idea on my mind for quiet a while now so enjoy! from shiks!**

****

**p.s i do not own beyblade or else i would have made it longer and better...LMAO**

"Wow what a day…." Hilary said as she sat down on the park bench. It was now 1:00 a.m. in the morning.

She sighed in content as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moonlight that shined on her healthy skin. Hilary smiled as she began to hum a little tone her mother used to sing to her. That was when she felt a chilly presence beside her.

Bolting up right she turned to see the most beautiful creature to ever see.

He had two tone blue hair. Dark crimson eyes. And Skin that was pale and glowed in the moonlight. He had two blue Shark fins on each side of his face.

Truly a site to behold.

He turned to look at her with no emotion at all.

"Hello…" Hilary said slowly as she reached out to touch him, but flinched when he grabbed her hand roughly.

Hilary suppressed a gasp when he licked at her paper cut she had gotten early.

"You taste sweet…" He whispered slowly.

"Wha?" Hilary questioned dumbfounded.

"You don't taste stale like all my other meals…" He whispered again, only a little louder.

"What! Meals?" Hilary asked again.

"You're going to be a real special treat." This time the stranger smiled. His crimson eyes glittered slightly as his ice cold hands dragged her warm body closer to his ice cold one.

Hilary stared in bewilderment as he touched her cheek softly.

She flinched again from the coldness.

"So warm…" he said returning back to just a whisper.

Hilary swallowed a knot in her throat as he began to trail his finger down her cheek to her neck, and then slowly towards her chest causing a few buttons to come undone on her cotton white shirt.

"So innocent…." He said again as he nuzzled her neck, giving it a few nips.

"So helpless…"

Hilary was breathing hard from all the touching he was doing.

'_Oh gawd….'_ Hilary thought as his hands caressed her thighs.

He turned to look at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Your enjoying this aren't you…." He said seductively as he started to nibble at her ear.

Hilary whimpered and started to struggle against his hold.

"Please stop…" She begged as she felt him nip at her neck again.

"Stop what…" He grinned as he looked at her. His fangs glistened in the moonlight.

Hilary inwardly gasped.

"What are you…?" She whispered as she tried to pull herself away. But he only pulled her closer, letting her nestle in his lap.

"I'm a Vampire. Isn't it obvious…?" He stated smartly.

Hilary's mind did flips as she stared at him in shock.

"Vampires exist…." She quietly said as she was pulled towards his chest.

"Yes my lovely…and we love to feed into the night on our prey." The stranger once again said as a sly smile played on his pale face as he began to eye her neck in hunger.

"You're prey?" Hilary asked as she moved uncomfortably as she tried to move from his hold.

"Yes, and you're my prey….my next meal…" He growled into her ear as he softly stroked her back. He felt the tiny girl go stiff in his arms.

"Let me go…" Hilary said struggling a little more. But couldn't when he was touching her the way he was.

She turned to look up at the creature in his crimson eyes. His eyes which held lust and hunger.

"….But, I think I'll Keep you for a little while….its not everyday that a vampire finds something so innocent and sweet…." He kissed her lips softly.

Hilary began to panic as she felt something pierce her bottom lip. Soon a sweet copper taste filled her mouth. But seemed like it was getting drained out of her mouth when the stranger began to suckle on her lips.

Hilary began to feel weak and helpless as he continued to suck the blood out of her mouth. He then suddenly stopped.

"Simply delicious…" He muttered as Hilary collapsed into his arms from some blood loss.

"I've never tasted anything like you? You truly are special" He drawled as he got up from the seat all the while licking some of her left over blood of his lips.

Hilary weakly tried to move but couldn't.

"I don't suggest you move …." He grunted as he quickly scooped her up in his arms.

Hilary scowled softly as she was crushed to his chest.

"Please let me go……" she said as he started to move away from the park bench.

"No…." he said simply as he held her more closely.

Hilary crumpled tiredly into his chest as he began to cross a dark alley way.

"You should go to sleep…." He said as she held her.

Hilary didn't reply, she couldn't reply, she was simply too weak to reply.

"I don't want to go to sleep…I want to go home…" she commented.

He scowled at her.

"Well I'll guess I'll just make you go to sleep…." He quickly pushed one of her pressure points and Hilary quickly fell asleep into an eerie darkness. Her thoughts consisted about this one particular vampire and his existents.

The stranger smiled to himself as he walked towards Hilary's house. It was still unknown how he knew where she lived or how to get there.

But once he got there he went threw her bedroom's opened window, He quickly placed the unconscious girl on her baby blue covered bed.

He stared at her as he caressed her cheek, she was truly a delicious site, he soon felt his hunger rise but quickly pushed it down when he realized she was moving slowly.

He smiled as she turned over onto her belly moaning in the process of being exhausted.

He bent down slowly as he took one of her earlobes In his mouth gently sucking on it.

He herd her moan again, and then felt her turn over.

He was now laying beside her…his prey, his meal.

He watched as her chest delicately rose and then fell in rhythm to her breathing.

"Ill be back….Don't you worry…" He said all the while smiling rather evilly as he touched her with his hand softly while tracing her bruised lips.

And with that vow he left leaving pure black gracious feathers in his wake.

**so what did you guys think? did i over do it? should i continue? I promise to update all my other stories,...just as long you read and love this fiction!**

****

**PLEASE REVEIW! I must have an intake on your marvelous opinions...cause i feel really shitty starting another fic (that probably no ones gonna like or review on)- -;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update..its just that im having trouble with uploading stuff…so yeah…anyway I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews pratically made me jump out a window from happiness! All I ask is that you keep it coming! KEEP THEM REVEIWS FLOWING IN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! (Sniffles) But really…..You guys made my life worth living..so ill continue to write and draw fanart…LMAO!**

_Hilary stared out into the open black field as purple grass and leafless trees decorated the area of her stay._

"_Where is this place…?" Hilary thought out loud as she crushed her fingers towards her head._

_Hilary felt something wrap around her waist drawing her into a solid form._

_For the first time in her life when Hilary wanted to scream she couldn't. As a huge gasp came out instead. Black wings surrounded her giving her a weird kind of warmth._

"……_..um…." Hilary stuttered as she grasped the cold but solid arms that was holding her in place._

"_Shush….." Came the silky voice as she felt something wet lap at her neck._

"_What The?" Hilary screeched as she wriggled around in the solid hold._

"_LET GO!" She panted heavily._

_The mysterious person now nipping and licking at her color bone._

_He then turned the bewildered brunette to face him._

_Hilary Gasped as her eyes fell upon a familiar deadly Crimson Red._

"_Who are you…?" Hilary whispered as she tilted her head away from the man._

"_I'm never letting you go…" She herd him say as his grasp tightened more around her small form._

_He then lowered his fangs to her bare neck. Slowly biting into the soft velvet like flesh._

_A piercing scream soon followed._

"Hilary…"

Hilary moaned uneasily as she rolled over all the while feeling something grasp at her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open with fright as she shot up from her sleeping position.

She then felt something hard connect with her head and a yelp shortly after.

"Danm Hilary. Who knew your head was so hard..." She herd a familiar person snort beside her.

"Tyson…" she groaned annoyed that he was here.

"Hills you have to get up…it's already in the afternoon…" Tyson said in dismay as he once again shook her shoulders.

"I---"But Hilary couldn't finish as she crumpled into Tyson's arms.

"Hilary." Tyson said alarmed.

"I feel s-s-so weak…" Hilary finished as she didn't move.

"Oi Hilary…" Tyson said as he gently lifted the girl in a sitting up position.

Hilary moaned again as she felt something warm trickle down her chin. She felt it drip on the bed covers.

"Oh you're bleeding….." Tyson gasped he touched Hilary cheek to see where it was coming from. It was her bottom lip.

"Hold on Hilary while I get something to clean that." Tyson said hurriedly as he exited the room.

Hilary Unconsciously sighed to herself as she touched her lip in thought.

"How did I get here…?" Hilary's inaudible question asked.

Flashes of last night invaded her innocent mind.

"Vampires…." She said.

"Vampires?" Came a goofy voice.

Hilary looked up with annoyance to see that it was Tyson with a first aid kit in hand.

Tyson paid no attention to the look as he quickly dabbed some antiseptic onto a cloth to clean the wound on Hilary's lips. Hilary cringed in pain as tried to shake out of the grasp Tyson had her in. She instead grabbed the bed sheets in frustration as she unknowingly touched a black feather that seemed to glow red from the contact.

When Tyson was done with Hilary he stood up and away from the bed to admire his handy work.

Hilary slowly plopped her head tiredly on her soft pillows.

Tyson sighed.

"Ill come back tomorrow to check on you ok…"

He stayed by the doorway waiting for a reply, he waited for 5mins seeing as though he wasn't going to get a reply left.

Hilary yawned her eyes drowsy.

"Man am I one delusional chick or what?" She said to herself chuckling all the while.

She looked out her window tiredly to see Tyson closing her gates in the afternoon sky.

She saw him fix his famous cap on his messy navy blue hair and walked off.

"I should tell him thanks…." Hilary thought as she closed her eyes.

The ruby eyed girl slowly rolled over on her side facing her closet door.

"Why am I sleeping in so late…..why am I tired?" The girl questioned herself frustrated.

A certain thought occurred in her mind which she quickly shook off.

"Surely that was all but a dream…" Hilary told herself as she tossed herself on her back again.

Sighing she felt something soft brush against her soft skin. Wondering what it was that was so soft she willing brought it to her face to examine.

"A feather…." Came her delicate whisper as she held it up towards the ceiling.

The midnight feather soon began to glow a soft red.

With question Hilary quickly discarded the feather leaving it to drift slowly into the air and out the window, letting the wind carry it to unknown places.

But unknown to Hilary it was actually traveling its way back to a person who she had thought was just a silly dream.

XxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx

It was now 1 a.m. in the morning and Hilary was restless in her sleep and fell out of her bed in a desperate attempt to be comfortable.

She let out a muffled cry as her body made contact with the harsh floor.

"**Impudent Human….**" She herd a silky voice say from her window.

Hilary in fright let herself stay low and buried her head in her tangled bed sheets.

"Awwwwwwwww are you afraid…" She herd him taunt.

"Go away…" Came her weak reply as she unconsciously slid under her bed.

She soon herd his husky laugh as she herd his feet make contact with her floor.

She then felt something cold touch her bare feet in a soft manner before she was harshly dragged from under the bed.

"Why are you bothering ME?" Hilary screeched as she felt herself on his lap once again.

"I told you…..you are my prey…" he said seductively as placed a cold hand under her shirt and on her bare tummy.

Hilary tensed. "But …..Who are you?"

She saw him chuckle a beautiful laugh as he graced her with the ability to see his face.

"Do you know you sound like a broken record?" He asked simply as his face turned emotionless once again.

Hilary glared at him.

"My name is Kai….Kai Hiwitari and im a fully fledged Vampire….."

Kai noticed the small girl staring at him with wide eyes.

"What makes you seem so surprised? I told you this yesterday silly girl…." He said raising an eyebrow.

Hilary leaned so far away from him that she fell to the floor with a _thump._

The brunette yelped at her sore bottom as she desperately rubbed it to stop the throbbing pain.

"You're a weird a one…"

Hilary herd Kai say as he went towards her window sitting on the ledge.

"Bastard….." Hilary mumbled under her breath.

But Kai herd it since he had a keen sense of hearing. But he ignored it as he stared out to the moon letting the rays caress his deathly pale skin.

"I don't believe you…." Hilary said looking away from him.

He turned to look at her in a scowl, fangs glistening all the while. His crimson eyes turned to slits as he grabbed her up roughly to stare into his face.

Hilary whimpered as she was suddenly paralyzed from the stare.

"What more proof do you want…..?" She herd Kai hiss into her ear.

She shuddered as cold air passed threw her.

Kai smirked against her hair seeming the scent of Frightened aroused from Hilary's pores

"Your coming with me….my little dainty flower…." He whispered as he held her in his arms bridal style with bed covers and all.

"Wha! WHY?" Hilary screamed as she pounded her fist weakly against his solid chest.

"I gave you enough time to prepare…..as now you belong to me."

Before Hilary had a time to protest about the answer she got she was in another blissful sleep.

Kai gave a sly smirk as he removed his index finger away from one of her pressure points.

"Sleep well my flower for this may be the last chance…" He said before he disappeared with Hilary in his arms into the midnight sky.

Um **please review! You guys are sooo good to me! And I made you guys wait so long…..i almost feel guilty….anyway as a present…tell me what you what you want to happen in the next chappies in your reviews and ill get to it! I PROMISE!**

**So just please review!**


	3. To escape

_**I know I know...2 FUKKING YEARS!! 2 FUKKING YEARS!! ...I know you all want to kill me and yes I even want to kill myself...but its because of yo**u **all reviewing even 2 YEARS LATER I just had to force myself...(sob) Imm soo sorry!! (begs) please forgive me!! ife has been hard. I didnt have a computer up until last week. school has been a bitch and everything seemed as if it would fall apart. But I hold you all dear to me. And ive chosen to update 2 FUKKING YEARS LATER!! LMAO /...sorry. anyway send me a message if ya want to talk.**_

**_I dont own beyblade._**

_Soft……Oh so delicate. _

_Wet and warm and Soft……_

_Caresses so delicate that it would put the finest of silk to shame…._

_Whispers of lust and seduction._

_Nips and kissed that where Oh so soft and wet._

_Trails of Fire left in their wake._

_A moan._

_More whispers, both Urgent and needy._

_It envelopes her, Tastes her and Molests her._

_It cradles her and holds her dear._

_It controls her and leads her._

_She is overwhelmed in all senses of the world._

_She is confused. She is scared._

_But the Endearing whispers tell her not to be._

_It lifts her, lifts her higher than any person could fly and carries her to a world of bliss._

He watches her from the darkness of his room the only light is the glow that is from his crimson eyes.

"_**Mine"**_, he whispers possessively. She was simply his to do with what he liked. His new little play thing.

He couldn't remember the last time he ever got so worked up over something so trivial and delicious. If anything it was simply too long. Now he had something to entertain him. Something living.

He was now growing tired of the undead whores in his manner that he would mess with occasionally. He wanted something new. Something different. He wanted warm blood instead of their stale cold blood.

Blood that flowed with life and never stop pumping new and afresh. Not the stale blood of the undead that never moved or changed itself because it simply wasn't their own.

He caressed her face. So delicate she was he noted to himself. She moaned in tiredness and from disturbance of his touch.

Kai grinned. How sweet was this girl he had claimed? Her innocence was most rare in these ages.

He just couldn't help himself. His hands slid across her body from under the silk sheets that where the color of his eyes. A Blood red. She just looked so edible right now. It took within himself everything he had just to not gobble her up. He smirked to himself.

'_And be left with no entertainment… I think not.'_

That's all that held him back. That one little reason. But it still didn't stop him from staring at her the way he did right now. With hunger in his eyes.

His hand lingered at the pulse of her neck. He didn't know why but that spot was just so special to him. Feeling all that blood pumping. A pulse. Something he did not have.

He grazed his fangs over that spot. Pure ecstasy just in teasing himself.

His breath was labored. Self control was slipping and it was killing him.

But no. He had self control. Above all others in fact. He who was born a Vampire, he who was never truly ever alive. Had more control than most. He was a noble born of Vampire and one of the oldest. It looked like the bloodline had started just from him and his line. He watched the fall of Great cities and nations and watched others rise to take their place.

He watched the humans as his entertainment and pass time as they made stupid decisions and quarreled with one another.

He always took great pleasure in showing them pity. In showing them that they were in fact _**not on top of the food chain.**_

Yes he had self control. Centuries of it in fact.

The girl in his hold shuddered. Her neck being exposed more in her actions.

'_Is this little girl tempting me…?'_

He was now fully leering at her as he watched her. Knowing that soon she would wake.

Living things always wakeup.

A small grumble came from the girl. And then stirring lids soon followed after.

He smirked knowingly.

He moved his head cunningly to her ear.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

'_**Wakeup…' **_

It breathed simply in her ear. Wet warmness trailing the outline of its shell.

She shivered.

Who was this? Where the hell was she?

"Tyson…" she muttered angrily as she swiped the face away from her ear. ' how dare he play with her like that…' she fumed sleepily.

A deep chuckle vibrated the room and her eyes shot open in shock. Since when did Tyson's voice get so dark……a-and sexy.

Maybe he finally went through puberty. Strange enough as that was. She had to find out.

"Did you finally go through puberty?" she snorted as she pushed her face head first into the pillow.

Another dark and mysterious chuckle vibrated through the room.

"_**I went through puberty Centuries ago…"**_

Hilary snorted. Yeah Right.

"Well if you say so Tyson." She giggled into her pillow. He was just that idiotic right now to her. But yet again wasn't he always spewing something ridiculous when he wasn't being……caring.

"**Who is this Tyson?" **Kai asked. How amusing she was mistaking him for a mere human male.

Hilary's eyes flashed open. 'WTF?' she thought.

Carefully she answered. "Your Tyson, you idiot, its one thing when you change your voice but it's another when you try to frighten me."

Another Chuckle. And then a mutter of silly humans….

Now she sat up.

"Now see here Ty--"she stopped herself.

"Where the hell is all the light!!" she screeched. Kai had to hold his ears in irritation.

"OK Just who the hell ARE you!?" she screamed as she felt around for her clothes. It would seem the worse has happened for she was naked.

She waited for the anonymous mans reply.

"**It would seem humans have short term memory…"** Said the deep husky voice.

A pregnant pause.

" **Silly girl I told you I am Kai… a vampire."**

It all came back to Hilary full slam. The argument late night in her room. A name from the gorgeous man at her window and, what being he was and the reason he came to her. Maybe even possibly their meeting in the park late night.

She trembled. She still couldn't see anything.

"Where am I? " she whispered.

"At my mansion…" It was a normal reply, no deep undertones. Just plain and flat.

The chocolate haired girl clutched the crimson sheet closer to her. He eyes caught a flash of glowing crimson. His eyes …

Kai watched her fumble a little on his huge four poster bed. He licked his lips.

"Your name is Kai right?" she questioned timidly.

"That's what I said…"

"Well Kai…may I please ask if you could return me home?" Her voice held hope.

"No**…"** He could tell he had just crushed that hope.

He stood up; stretching silkily as his eyes never left the girl's petite form.

"You must be hungry…I know for a fact just how needy and weak your kind is so I'll go and fetch you something before you starve."

He didn't even wait for a reply as he left the room. For a quick second as the door opened there was a flood of light and she caught a glimpse of the room. To the left of her was a window she was sure of it and to the right of her was a chair with a simple white dress shirt. Then the door closed and all was dark again. She heard the door lock from the outside and silently glared at the direction the door was in.

She better get to work quickly if she ever wanted to escape before that monster came back. Although he was hot and he did say he was bringing food. She quickly slapped herself.

'Come on Hilary' she told herself as she fumbled in the darkness to right of her. After she tripped herself on the chair she quickly placed the huge white article of clothing on her small body and then fumbled again to the left of her, to where she saw the window. Or what she thought was the window.

She quickly toughed the black heavy material and pulled it. The room was quickly surrounded in twilight.

'Bingo' she thought to herself.

From the looks of it this room was on the third floor. This was a HUGE Mansion.

Thinking quickly and almost desperately she noticed a tree slightly away from the window.

She hastily opened the window, and then looked down. What a drop that was. She shook her head almost crazily and then lunged for the tree.

'I will survive... .' She told herself as she scraped her knees on the ruff bark and scratchy tree leaves.

She made her way down carefully dropping from one branch to the other.

'He must be on his way back now…' she thought as she sprinted into the back parts of the woods and off the compound of the gigantic mansion.

Her senses were on overdrive as she darted between the trees and climbed over the bushes. She did not stop as the forest floor ate into her bare feet. She did not stop when pieces of the shirt got snagged in the foliage. She just kept running.

Her lunges burned and her feet ached and her head was spinning as she desperately tried to escape.

She stopped running when she came into contact with a deserted road.

She smiled softly; this would lead her back to civilization, where she could get help.

She then turned her body and froze. It was inhuman, almost animalistic to the ear.

She saw the birds fly from the tree tops and knew it was him.

She took off wildly again. He was coming for her.

Hilary noticed an old beat up Civic Honda off the road just slightly. It looked like someone was still using it she observed as she looked through the window.

Quickly taking her elbow, with the strength only adrenaline could give her at that moment, she broke through the window.

Glass shattered everywhere, but only a couple of pieces went into the skin of her elbow. She took them out and threw them to the floor then opened the car door and carelessly cleaned off the seat while in her rush.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

Kai felt enraged. How dare that worthless human bitch try to escape him.

He noticed he was still in the room after he let out that scream of rage. The door to the room quickly busted open and a long haired amber eyed boy quickly rushed in.

"Master Kai is something wrong?" He questioned.

Kai growled paying the boy no mind.

"Our guest has escaped…" He bit out eyes flashing the deepest crimson.

"Then I shall alert the others." The boy quickly left.

Kai looked at the open window. She couldn't have gotten far. He still smelled her and her blood? Oh yes She must have injured herself.

He smiled seductively. Yes she didn't get that far, and before he knew it he would have that warm blood trickling down his throat.

He leapt gracefully out the window and in midair his wings sprouted and he flew off.

He was coming for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hilary let out a string of curses as she tried to get the car to start. Angry tears of desperation cascaded down her face.

"Come on, come on…" She bit out as she hotwired the car. It came to life.

"Yes!!" She shouted with glee and she took the car off park and into drive.

'Sorry whoever's car this maybe, but right now it would seem I need it way more than you would ever need it.' She thought as she began to drive off.

She let out a breath, she could relax. She was somewhat safe now.

As she relaxed her adrenaline quickly subsided and the full force of pain came quickly upon her. She hissed as she had to press her bloody injured feet to give the car more gas and keep her fast pace on the road.

She closed her eyes for a second as she let a calm breath leave her parched lips, letting the pain ease off a little.

"**Relaxing I see…"** she heard a voice say from beside her. She sharply turned her head to look and let out a scream. The Bastard was flying **right** beside her car.

He smirked arrogantly as he saw the surprise and disbelief on her face.

"**Thought you could get away…"** he said as his eyes flashed and he reached out to touch her face.

Hilary quickly snapped out of it and swerved the car away from his touch and pressed hard on the gas.

'Come on Honda show me what you can do.'

All those performance commercials bragging about how good and fast this car is better not be in vain.

Should be put to the test.

The car quickly left Kai behind as Hilary made it rush down the road.

Kai growled as he hastened his flying speed. This little human wench would not escape him.

With a simple graceful flap of his wings he was once again beside the car.

'What a waste of such good blood…' he noted angrily at the crimson liquid smeared all over the car.

He made a decision he was going to drag her out the car. Or….he smiled evilly …..Crash the car and then do what he pleased to her.

That was very appealing. He could bet she still was a virgin.

Hilary was almost hyperventilating. She still couldn't shake that bastard from off her tale.

'Danm Honda …' she cursed in her mind as she swerved yet again out the way when she saw him lunge for her again.

How the hell did she get into this shit mess anyway? Taking walks in the park in the late hours of night she will never do again. She has learned the hard way…..sadly.

Then that's when she saw it. A town. So that meant she was still in Osaka then. Her ruby eyes narrowed in concentration as she hunched over the wheel in determination.

'I will survive this…' She thought yet again.

Kai snarled in rage. If this mere CHILD thought she was to escape him in some lowly human city she would be mistaken. With a mighty gust of his wings he flew right in front of the car.

Hilary slammed the brakes in surprise as she swerved into a tree.

"SHIT!!" she screamed. And only less than 5 miles away from town.

I will update next week I promise!! I already did 2 chapters apart from this so it will be a breeze.

anyway please reveiw. It would let me know that you guys are still intrested in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok Ok everybody!!! Im sorry this is soo late!!!

I had originally typed half of this chapter back in april! I brought it to school on my USB port where I saved it. And get this!!! Some DOUSH BAG stole my USB port!!! I wanna really find out who it was and kill them!!!! I really want to do that!

I had to retype the whole thing. And I had to change it cause I didn't know what I had typed. Sooooooooooooooo I hope this retype is better then the original which was lost. Gawd I wanna kill myself.

And remember I do not own beyblade which now sucks thanks to the new FUGLY characters!!! I HATE THE SERIES METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE IT SUCKS!!!! The main character looks like a retarted Johnny with a stupid tyson personality!!! Who's tryin to dress like Kai and Max at the SAME TIME!!!!!.eugghhh I hate it completely.

And on another note im always having some fukking problems at home. Just when you think life is getting better for you, the one person you trusts starts fukking abusing you all over again. Thank god its mental abuse this time because if it was physical I would like to think I would murder the fukk outa her. That bitch. She deserves everything that comes her rotten way. I hate her.

**OHHH and thankyou for the wakeup calls everyday!!!**

I wish I had internet to check your name as I type this but I don't. So you know who you are!!!!

**p.s I Love the dedication after each month you guys get me to update this!!! LOL.**

**I feel Happy and it makes me try my hardest to get it in!**

Anyway now to continue the story.

**Chapter 4 Vampire Kiss…**

Her eyes where blank as she stared ahead in shock. The comprehension of the situation was at a complete loss to her. How could she be so close to a way out? How could she be so close and still not make it?

Why? Why didn't she make it? It was killing her inside just to think what that vampire was going to do to her now.

It was if she was blind, because she could not see anything, yet she knew her eyes were open.

'Have mercy…' she thought to herself in desperate prayer.

She couldn't blank out now. And if she did blank out. She wondered what that vampire was doing to her now.

She's not dead because she could still feel her surroundings, her ears hearing the car make that 'after the accident' crooked Purr. And the whole situation seemed demented to her, in that way when you read about it happening to somebody else.

Hilary decided to close her eyes. It was positively useless trying to keep them open. Maybe if she relaxed them she would be able to see somewhat decently the next time she decided to open. If there was a next time for her.

The sound of glass being cracked ringed like alarm bells in her ears, all the while an animalistic purr began to overtake the whole surrounding.

It was him. And it was that same presence that brought the hair's on her neck to stand. And the flesh on her arms to rise with pimples.

"**well done … girl." **Was the spiteful voice that went tumbling through the air like a thunder from a storm.

Her body felt glue to the seat in fright.

It was then that the shatter of glass and metal resounded.

Pieces of them would fly over to Hilary and leave tiny cuts into her figure and face.

She kept her eyes shut.

Kai looked at her in pure disgust.

How dare she shut her eyes to him when he had addressed her.

Stupid pathetic human.

He made his arm flitter through the glass, like a knife going through butter. Then his hand extended and then painfully began to crush her neck.

He wasn't satisfied until he herd her pained choking.

"How dare you leave without my permission…,"

He then brought the rest of his torso and shoulders into the car, making his blood spurt randomly in some places.

"Did I not give you a comfortable and safe place to sleep, which was by my side?"

He pushed his face ever closer to hers, his anger growing with every moment she kept her delicate lids shut.

"Do you know how many wish to be by my side…? How many who would just **die **for the opportunity?"

He then soundlessly began to increase the pressure on her neck.

Hilary felt herself begin to hyperventilate. His presence was suffocating and his hold on her neck was even more so a hindrance to her breathing pattern.

She wanted to live. But if she was to live through pain for the rest of her life she would then rather accept death.

"Kami-sama…" was the name that twittered helplessly through her dry cracked lips.

If the gods didn't save her now, she didn't know what she would do. The pain that was assaulting her body was horrible. Aside from the cuts, it was as if the vampire was trying to kill her.

She then felt the soft lips of her predator hovering above her cheeks. A smooth humming sound proceeded through the air as his tongue made contact with her very much pliable flesh.

Licking at her wounds, the tongue would make these comfortable swirls and it was if his very saliva was made to heal all her physical hurts.

"Look at all these wounds marring your delicate body….,"

He proceeded to butterfly kiss her eye lids.

"Suppose you did succeed to run away from me, you would then be forced to heal all these wounds on your own.....,"

He removed his bone crushing grip from her throat, and was satisfied to hear her cough and gulp. Taking in the much needed life air that all humans required.

Softly he touched her arms and felt up her legs, so smoothly it was if a snake was gliding through water.

"…then they would scar and your skin would hold no glow…"

He muttered it sensually in her ear as his finger pads danced across a few scars on her legs. Though faded from age, they still stood out.

Slowly his mouth found its way to her neck, and there he buried his face.

Hilary stiffened as she felt him nip and bite at her neck. It was not that she was completely scared of him; it's just that he was moving his person so sensually above her person that it was leaving her all hot and bothered.

And she did not want to feel all hot and bothered by some Vampire.

Kai chuckled softly in the crook of her neck, feeling her body tense around his.

"Are you afraid?…" he whispered to her.

To Hilary the car space never seemed anymore cramped.

She didn't answer him. Only keeping her lips closed and her eyes shut.

She knew later on she would berate herself, never has she ever let a guy touch and feel her body up like this. It was shameful almost to think she woke up in this guy's bed naked. Where the hell did he put her clothes? Holy Fukk where did he put her Underwear!!!????

Right now she had none on!!! And here she was letting him feel up on her thighs and legs! It was Possible that he could RAPE her!!!

Hilary began to panic. And Kai being Kai was not about to having a thrashing human girl in his hold.

"Why now the sudden protest? Do you think I would bite you?"

Hilary almost began to sob in frustration as she pushed and shoved at his well toned figure. If he was going to rape her she then she wouldn't go down without a fight. He would have to rape her dead body if need be.

Kai smirked in total amusement at his living possession.

She was just too cute with her semi flushed cheeks and curly rumpled hair.

"I won't bite you, if you're worried about that… you already lost too much blood…"

He now had pushed his face away from her neck to stare at her openly.

His eyes had taken a lighter crimson tone to it as he watched her comically shiver.

"**Hilary…"** he then called her name in a commanding and powerful tone.

He watched her stop and open her eyes in amazement to look at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

'Wha?' was the question that was flowing through Hilary's mind right now. That tone of voice that he had taken with her, was so strong it literally **Forced **her body to obey.

Which was much to Kai's favor of doing things.

" Now that you have settled down, lets have a brief conversation shall we?", He then slowly brought his hand to her face to sympathetically touch her lips with his fingers.

"And your going to answer me when I ask you a question…"

He then pushed one finger past her lips to glide along her clenched teeth.

"…or am I going to have to punish you…?"

Smoothly he forced his fingers insider her unwilling mouth to clench cruelly at her tongue.

Hilary violently gagged on his fingers, tasting the vile blood that had coated his fingers previously before entering her mouth.

Why was he doing this to her? What did she ever do in life to deserve this kind of treatment? She did her fair share in community service. When she was an undergrad in college she made sure she got impressive marks. Heck! She even helped out the homeless on someday when she felt good. So why in the world was the gods punishing her?

To her right now she should be in her nice comfy bed, eating fruit loops and watching the teletubies with Tyson. (It was his fav show).

She uncontrollably began to sob now. The tears flowed so heavily that it dripped unmercifully everywhere. And the fact ,that Vampire had his hand down her throat, she couldn't even cry right. And that made her sob all the more harder. She wasn't even allowed to cry right, life continued to suck for her.

Kai watched in deep fascination at her chest. The way it heaved with each sob and desperate breath. It was the most wonderful thing he has ever seen. With each lift of her Bosoms he knew her wondrous blood was pumping magic into her veins. And if he just took a little nibble, he would be able to taste that magic!

Oh how expressive mortals were. They had an emotion for every occasion. And emotion that always made their blood pump.

He rolled his eyes, yes while humans where very expressive, the one in his grasp was just very over dramatic. And he knew if be bit her now, he could say goodbye to peace and quiet whenever she would be awake.

But the smell of her intoxicating blood surrounded him and embraced him, and led him to the ever source of his addiction. Beckoning him to take his fill and then worry about the consequences later.

He closed his eyes sensually.

Goodbye Peace and quiet.

Hilary became extremely quiet once again. Taking a terrified note that once again his lips were pressed tenderly to her neck. She also took note that he was shivering mildly above her, as he languidly placed himself closer to her, pressing himself against her.

"**You make me hungry**…" he whispered

A dull Vibration began to make itself known in his pants pocket.

A quiet pause was set out between the two, listening as the vibration of the phone become more and more frequent.

Kai inwardly cursed at the phone as he shot the small girl under him an appeasing look.

Hilary got the message right away and deftly nodded her head towards him, signaling that she wouldn't move, she would stay.

Taking the phone Kai deftly removed himself and took the call outside, what a way to messup the mood. He would make sure that whoever called him would be killed later. That was for sure.

Hilary watched from the shattered Mirrors from the front, watched his lithe form glide around towards the back of the car and then into the desolate street.

Somewhere in the back of her mind her a voice screamed for her to run, but to where would she run? In front where the car had crash looked like much foliage, a forest. Her worst bet yet, a Predators hunting ground.

She was tired anyway. And Heck she knew this guy was gonna take care of her. Why not escape when she's healthier and healed, and let's face it…. Better dressed.

Deftly she watches as a sleek limo pulls up beside the vampire and another young man removes himself.

"Just Awsome…" she sighs wantonly to herself.

ok now...I know I know. I am struggling to update, but I will not abandon this story.

so please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bloodlust

A/N: its been years literally.. and I cant say that ive improved with my writing.. LOL I SUCK ASS.. seriously.. but dam you guys.. break my heart over and over for me to update despite the years this has been on haitus. And its not because I wanted too.. but life in college has been rough for me.. and plus ive been working on fanart for kaihil because there isn't much for them.. (which also breaks my heart) I just don't want this fandom to die.. I want to keep it alive. And Im so greatful you guys still read my stories even though Its hilariously cheesy and rushed and horrid. XD.. its been so long though.. and im not sure if I can do much better at writing.. I ABSOULTLY HATE IT to be honest. And don't really care if people flame me for my grammar. Im not the best at writing and as I said I detest it. I'm going to install dragon speak soon so I can just talk and it will type for me instead. :D and update this faster. Im going to try and update this and finish it. Ive even forgotten the original plot of this. But meh. :/ bear with me my lovelies 3

So yeah lets go on with this story! (currently reading the previous chapters) I might rewrite them.. meh. Literally cringing.. LOL

Anyways ON with the long awaited story :D.

Don't own Beyblade btw.. or id continue the series with the original characters.. with a decent ending :B (not that im complaining I just wanted to see the kids)

Blood Lust 5 :

It wasn't a long drive back to the huge extravagant mansion that her captor owned.

The range was quite short. As they passed the trees and foliage that Hilary had previously covered, almost made her cry to know this.. but also secretly rejoice. Because now she knew that this wasn't the middle of nowhere.

Absently she pulled the hems of the now bloody and dirt grimed shirt more to the edges of her knees.

She felt highly uncomfortable in the nearly immaculate limousine.

The red velvet of the plush seats was stained with the dirt that fell off her in smudges when she was shoved into the car.

She almost felt guilty.

Keyword is almost.

All she wanted was to rest and get better so that she could try this again.

She knew now that the vampire would never trust her and that would make it 10times harder. But still it did not deter her.

If any opportunity presented itself for her to escape she would take it. There was nothing left for her to lose.

Softly she turned to look out the heavily tinted windows. Almost hungrily her eyes searched for his form.

They were outside of the mansion and near what appeared to be a stable.

The limousine was parked and the driver and Kai were outside discussing something.

For nearly 10minuets Hilary sat in nervous silence. Constantly she adjusted her shirt, trying to make the best of her situation. And look somewhat presentable.

The blood and dirt were now drying and chipping making her look chalky and extremely dirty to the touch. But who was she to worry about a nice hot bath? She surely shouldn't have that luxury of thought in this situation.

In all her mind numbing musings she didn't notice the door open and the soft scrapes of someone moving over on the velvet seats.

A warm hush fell over her body and compelled her to look up. Candy pink hair met her vision as her eyes soon fell to look at the face under the mass of bright neon hair.

Hilary's eyes met amber.

There was a stifling silence which quickly turned mutual.

A soft hum then resounded through the car as the person proceeded to drape Hilary over in a black cloak decorated in a finishing gold thread.

"Mariah.." called a soft voice from outside.

'so that's her name..' Hilary thought as she watched the girl fumble slightly.

Quickly she gathered Hilary in her arms and ran out the car.

Tiny gasps left Hilary's parched lips as she felt her cuts and bruises sing with renewed pain.

The girl named Mariah sent her a worried glance then settled her outside on her feet. Hilary winced once again.

This time a boy with similar amber eyes as the girl appeared. But his hair was of the darkest midnight , with a orange glow in the setting sun.

"Can you see to this girl's wounds? The Master has left for a meeting and cannot do it himself." There was a short clearing in his voice. As he scuffled a bit stiffly to look at Hilary then back at Mariah.

The pinkette nodded gracefully and once again swept Hilary in her arms and carried her inside the mansion.

Before the doors closed, Hilary looked on the outside world with a deep longing in her ruby eyes.

'so close..' was the despairing thought as she was carried away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

The girl was humming again.

Her voice most delicate and soft as she scrubbed Hilary carefully.

But despite that, it all still hurt.

Hilary flinched when the pinkette reached for her elbows. A tiny hiss leaving her tightly clenched mouth.

"ah..!"

The girl named Mariah quickly looked up holding the elbow even more gently.

"s-sorry.." came the docile reply.

"No its okay!" , Hilary tried her best to reassure the girl by giving her a smile.

"If I didn't.. do something so rash today, you probably wouldn't have to take time out of your day to bother with me."

Mariah quickly giggled. Shaking her head charmingly as she gave Hilary a bewildered smile.

"What..?" Hilary deadpanned as she frowned a bit. She was being earnest and serious here!

"Nothing." Came the short reply.

Quickly a warm bucket of water was dashed over Hilary to clear up all the suds.

Mariah quickly finished up with Hilary and then began to bandage her up.

"uhmm.." Hilary interrupted with a blush as Mariah was bandaging her elbow.

"Hmm?" she hummed in reply. Her hands paused and poised over the injury.

Hilary blushed more and then looked away. Silently she berated herself, what more did she have to be shy with this girl? She was bared naked and then scrubbed to a tee by this girl! So why was she still so shy?

"Am I hurting you?"

Hilary continued to look away.

"I-its not that.. I can assure you."

"Then what?" there was slight impatiens detected in the tone.

"Its j-just that.." she blushed again and closed her eyes. She could tell that Mariah was losing her patients. And she didn't blame her, one could only hold so much for a person.. Even if it was their job.

And she guessed that Mariah was a maid or some sort. Which was why she was doing this.

"well?"

Hilary gulped.

"Well its just that.. when I had some injuries on my face.. Kai licked them and they healed instantly.. so.."

Mariah rolled her eyes.

"That's an ability only pure bloods can do." Came the stoic reply to Hilary's inquiry.

Hilary looked down mortified. Did she offend her?

"But I'm kinda flattered you thought so."

The brunette looked up, only to be flashed with a cattish grin.

"oh.. so what are you exactly?" Hilary was now curious.

Was this girl a vampire? She had awkward color hair to start with. And her eye color wasn't all that natural either.. Very similar to cats if she had to compare it to anything.

"you could say.. im a Halfling." She muttered softly, resuming the bandaging.

"Halfling as in half vampire, half human?"

Amber eyes shifted up coyly to look at Hilary.

"You could say that.."

Hilary was confused, what was a Halfling? If not vampire/human..

She was going to question more but was soon interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open.

Mariah quickly stood in front of Hilary.

Bowing quickly when she realized it was Kai.

"M-master..?"

"**Get out."**

Mariah didn't need to be told twice, bowing twice quickly once again she didn't even bother to spare Hilary a second glance as she left.

The silent drips of water echoed throughout the bathroom, the drips making its own music.

Tears prickled at Hilary's eyes, she was all alone with Kai. And all too soon, did he not have a meeting? That had to spare her more time then this..

"Crying already? How pathetic."

Was the disgusted snarl that left his mouth. His piercing crimson eyes looked on at Hilary's frail form with contempt.

But why? She did not know.

"You are **beyond** lucky."

She wouldn't doubt that, as she stared frightened of him. Had he changed his mind? Would he kill her now?

It was all really too sudden of a change. She did not expect this at all..

Walking up to her he roughly shoved her back on the chair.

A scared yelp left her mouth which rewarded her with a warning glare.

" I told you I didn't want these to scar.."

Quickly he shredded the bandages on her elbow.

"wha-!?"

"**Shut up."**

Hilary quickly shut her mouth. Bighting the inside of mouth to keep it sealed.

Watching him stare at her wounds was nothing fascinating. It scared her senseless because he looked barely contained, but at the same time calm.

She couldn't begin to hold in the gasp as she watched him lick almost sensually at her wounds.

The same effect as early began, the cool sensation of healing upon her skin made her relax.

Her eyes began to become cloudy as she watched him more.

He did the same process to the other bandages. His treatment upon her skin leaving her feeling highly sensitive.

"Stop…" she cried weakly as she watched him reach her thighs.

Kai paid her no mind.

Quietly he removed the remaining bandages and began to administrate the same treatment as before.

Hilary couldn't take it anymore.

A/N: I will try to update soon honest! If it goes without a week.. bother me aswell on my deviantart which is known as Shickiechan :C. anyway hoped you liked it q_q


End file.
